Emelia Trevelyan
Emerging from the ruins at the conclave with the mark some said was bestowed by Andraste herself, Emelia Trevelyan successfully rose to the challenge of being the 2nd Inquisitor, despite just wanting to be a normal girl in a somewhat normal world. Overview Physical Appearance Height: 5'2" | Build: Slim/Athletic Emelia has been described in the past as plain, which she's quite happy with. She keeps her red hair cut short, to avoid it getting snagged when climbing and fighting. She has grey eyes, stormy in colour and a pale complexion. Her two distinguishing marks are a barely there scar through the left side of her mouth, and a dot-and-line tattoo under her left eye. Personality Ultimately, she's sweet and kind, and loyal to a fault, but she has an impulsive streak and a temper which her parents considered improper, and they can-and often do-get her in trouble. She often makes decisions without consulting those who may know better than her, and stubbornness will rarely let her be talked down once she has made up her mind. She is not above using her magic as an intimidation device, and when her temper flares she will make her abilities known. She loves to sass people, and has a healthy sarcastic streak that she hones around certain friends. She'll also flirt with almost anyone just to make them blush. 'Talents and Skills' Emelia is an excellent climber, having had an affinity for the outdoors since she was a little girl. If it's a tree, or a tower, or anything high, she'll try and scale it at some point. Her natural gift in magic is with fire, her first and most honed skill. She becomes a bit of a deft hand with rift magic, eventually, but ultimately fire will always be the first thing she reaches for. She's not a bad singer, and can often be heard humming a tune whilst she works, or whilst on the road with her companions. Biography History Born in 9:14 Dragon, Emelia and her twin brother Finn were late additions to the family. Their older brother Maxwell had already left to Templar training and their older sister Evelyn had begun her Chantry servitude.The age gap meant they did not see their older siblings much, so Emelia and Finn spent much of their childhood with just each other's company. Fond of climbing and exploring, the two spent many a day outside the walls of the estate finding adventure, and making it up where there was none. Their parents named Finn their heir after much deliberation, setting Emelia up to become another Chantry sister when she was old enough. At the age of eleven, Emelia's magic manifested and she was sent to Ostwick's circle. Disowned by her parents and unable to see her brother she found a friend in Rasathi, a girl two years younger from Northern Thedas. The two grew together, studied together, and when Rasathi was transferred to Montsimmard shortly after Emelia's Harrowing she threw herself further into her studies. When the Circles fell, she remained at Ostwick with the students who had nowhere else to go. At this point a Junior Enchanter, she was chosen by the Grand Enchanter to represent Ostwick at the Conclave called by Divine Justinia. She set off for Haven not knowing what to expect, but certain that the events of the Conclave would truly do nothing to change the course of things. In-game A short-hand of all major choices made throughout her time as Inquisitor: * Declared a mage would stand for all of Thedas * Allied with the Mages at Redcliffe * Gaspard rules Orlais; Celene assassinated * Warden Jean-Marc Stroud sacrificed himself; Karyna Hawke saved * Allied the Wardens * Saved the Chargers * Rainier ordered to atone for his crimes once Corypheus defeated * Completed the rituals at the Well of Sorrows * Drank from the Well of Sorrows * Cassandra became Divine Victoria, rebuilding the Seekers of Truth * Discovered the truth of Inquisitor Ameridan and told his story * Disbanded the Inquisition * Swore the remaining Inquisition members to attempt to save Solas Post-game Following the disbanding of the Inquisition, Emelia and Cullen retired to the countryside, where they were able to have a more relaxed life while still staying in contact with the key members of the Inquisition. Cullen started a sanctuary to help Templars who wished to cleanse themselves of Lyrium, providing a safe environment for them. Emelia adjusted slowly to the loss of her arm, but with the support of her friends and loved ones, was able to come to terms with and flourish after the change. Relationships Advisors * Cullen Rutherford Former Templar or not, Emelia found herself unable to deny her attraction to the Inquisitions Commander once she had spoken to him a few times. Casual flirtations that she initially feared were being rebuffed eventually paved the way for mutual attraction, and they were married during the Exalted Council in 9:44 Dragon. They currently live together in the country, and have chosen to remain childless for the moment. * Josephine Montilyet Though initially wary of the well-spoken Antivan, Emelia and Josie hit it off almost immediately, with Emelia reminding Josie often of the need to take time for herself. They made a habit of sharing time to talk about anything not related to work, and Emelia remains in contact with Josephine via letter. * Leliana Emelia has always been a little frightened of Leliana, though she believes the woman is kind at heart she has seen the more brutal side of her. Severe words led to Leliana softening her views somewhat, and the Orlesian Bard remains one of Emelia's key contacts in the search for Solas. They don't spend much time together outside of work related duties, but they trust each other implicitly. Companions * Cassandra Pentaghast Cassandra was the first to believe Emelia's innocence and though the two have clashed over time due to Emelia's lack of faith they are firm friends. Emelia's support of Cassandra to become the next Divine sealed their friendship and they continue to provide aid and support where they can to each other. * Cole Though perhaps a little wary, Emelia never found cause for concern in Cole believing that he really was trying to do the best thing. She, along with Varric, encouraged him to explore his more human side. Though he stayed out of her head for the most part, she did have to have a few conversations about boundaries with him, lessons which he duly noted, much to her relief. * Dorian Pavus If there was anyone in the Inquisition that Emelia loved more than Cullen, it was Dorian. The Tevinter mage became her best friend over the course of a few years, and she was devastated when he left to go back to Tevinter for his own duties. Those who witnessed their reunion at the Winter Palace would attest to their closeness, though it raised a few eyebrows. She keeps in regular contact with him through the sending crystals, and plans to visit him in Tevinter as soon as the timing is suitable. * Gordon Blackwall | Thom Rainier Emelia and Blackwall, later Thom, were not of a mind to see eye to eye for the most part, though they had common goals they had different beliefs in how they should go about this. Emelia helped Blackwall with his requests, and though he was loyal to her, they seldom spent time together. Her choice to spare his life that he might atone for his wrongdoings settled some of the issues between them, and they are now on much friendlier terms following his commitment to being a more honest man. * The Iron Bull Few have perplexed Emelia like the Iron Bull, but their relationship has never suffered as a result. There's no one she'd rather go into battle with more, and his attempts to get her drunk over the years have cemented a firm but odd friendship. Though she had felt guilt over having a hand in him losing his place with the Qun, she sees his relationship with the Chargers and is always certain she made the right choice. She never doubted his loyalty, even knowing of his job, and his refusal to betray her to the Viddasala is something that she will always be grateful for. * Sera Though a loyal follower, and a good fighter, Emelia and Sera never saw eye to eye. They had frequently explosive arguments where Sera would threaten to leave. Though they were on the same side, Sera never felt Emelia was truly in it for the right reasons, and Emelia was endlessly frustrated with Sera's inability to see that she was trying her best. Time apart between Corypheus' defeat and the Exalted Council mended things somewhat, and Sera's new maturity and concern for Emelia's health were appreciated, though they will never be friends. * Solas Solas taught Emelia much of what she knows, in the ways of Rift Magic and the Fade. She learned eagerly from him, saw him as a mentor as well as a friend. She trusted that he had her back and she had his in return, never questioning the things he asked of her, or told her. She was utterly crushed when he left following Corypheus' defeat, and though she never spoke of it, those around her saw her pain. Finding out his true nature, she was unable to bring herself to call down an execution. She is determined to save him, though she knows she will do what she must if it comes to it. * Varric Tethras Varric and Emelia had a funny relationship, more of a respect that a friendship. She never tried to become his new best friend, knowing that place was reserved for Hawke. She provided some gentle guidance to him over time, and always appreciated his voice of reason in whatever they were doing. They keep in semi-regular contact, though she has yet to visit Kirkwall to see the estate that he so graciously gave to her. * Vivienne De Fer There is no one in the Inquisition that Emelia has more respect for, however their relationship was not always an easy one. Vivienne's involvement in Rasathi's Tranquility was something that Emelia initially found hard to swallow, though over time she came to realise that it did not matter who, only that Rasathi was happy. They work well as a team, and over time grudging respect became genuine as they discovered the common ground that they held, as well as the topics where they had differences of opinions. She is not sure that she would call Vivienne a friend, nor that Vivienne would call her one, but there is something there that is a little more than what she shares with her other companions. Miscellaneous Other Relationships * Rasathi Emelia's best friend and surrogate sister whilst at the Ostwick Circle. A strange girl from Northern Thedas, the two were each other's shadows throughout their time together. Rasathi's transfer to the Montsimmard Circle and subsequent choice to accept the Rite of Tranquility deeply affected Emelia. Rasathi taught her a deep respect for the Formari and their abilities. They were reunited around early 9:41 Dragon when Vivienne was able to locate Rasathi and bring her to safety in Skyhold. Rasathi's happiness remains one of Emelia's paramount concerns throughout her time as Inquisitor. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Inquisitor Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Cullen Romance Category:Rift Mage Category:Trevelyan Category:Nutmeg1729